


To Start With

by everythingisalot



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisalot/pseuds/everythingisalot
Summary: The creepshot war was just a good excuse.





	To Start With

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! here's a tiny baby thing that i wrote in half an hour cos the idea was there and i knew if i left it till tomorrow then.... i would no longer care for said idea.

''Upload that and I'll put your phone in the dishwasher.'' Dan's threat is weakened by the fact he's just spilled an entire spoonful of cereal down his bare chest, there's milk pooling in his belly button and Phil had caught the glorious moment on camera. 

''Oh, yeah, that'd be great ammunition for them, wouldn't it? Me taking photos of my half naked best friend, even if it's in hilarious circumstances.'' He lowers the phone but doesn't delete the photo because despite the milk Dan had looked sleepy-eyed and adorable. 

''They'll probably think the milk is actually your come.'' He's smirking around his spoon as Phil splutters, his cheeks turning pink and he slaps Dan's bare arm in warning. 

''Shutup. You're horrendous and I'm going for a shower to wash off the filth that sentence left on my innocent skin.'' He hears Dan's loud laugh all the way down the hallway, can't help but smile once he knows Dan can no longer see it.

It'd started out as a war, both of them trying to capture each other in their worst moments for a bit of internet glory. That's what it had started off as, certainly. Until Phil took it further until Phil started taking photos just because Dan looked particularly nice that day. He'd become pretty sneaky at it, had an entire album on his phone with photos that'd go unseen by anybody but him. Most were innocent, most were just because Dan had been smiling his fond, for Phil, smile and it was something that Phil had wanted to capture forever.

Some weren't so innocent. Some were of Dan wandering about the flat in his boxers, he even had a particularly fascinating one of Dan eating a banana, oblivious to the rest of the world. The mouth on that boy was ridiculous and Phil got a little carried away in thinking about exactly what else he could fit in there. 

He got taken out of dreamland when the door started banging, followed by that all familiar whine, ''Phiiiiiiiil.''

''What?'' He called back, not making any particular effort to be heard over the shower stream, but knowing he'd be heard anyway. 

''Hurry up. I wanna get in there. This milk is drying and it's sticky as fuck.'' He's turning the door handle; they'd long ago given up on door locking. 

''Oh my god, so impatient. Gimme a sec.'' He reaches around the shower screen, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. ''All yours. Not that I had much of a choice.'' He misses the way Dan's eyes linger on his skin, misses the flush on his cheeks that has nothing to do with the heat of the shower.

-

''No, no, no!'' Dan is suddenly lunging at him, wrestling the phone out of his hands. ''Stop taking-- God, it's over, ok? Over. Promise me.'' He's deleting the photo of him with his tongue shoved deep into a yoghurt pot, he'd been trying to prove a point. ''You can't ask me to do these things and then betray me! That's a setup and you're supposed to be my best friend.'' 

He's still got Phil's photo albums open and Phil can feel his heart hammering away in his chest because all it takes is another look and his little secret is revealed. ''Yes. Yes. Promise.'' He's rambling out, just trying to get his phone back out of Dan's grasp, but Dan's took quick and it's back out of his reach once more.

''I'll just delete the milk one, too, if you don't mind. I know you still have it beca--'' He trails off, eyes a little wide as he scrolls through the 300 strong photo album dedicated to Dan, most of them recent ones. ''What the fuck, Phil.''

''What?'' Phil asks, playing innocent just because it's what he's best at. 

''You know what. Why do you-- these aren't even. Phil.'' He sounds more puzzled than angry, trying to work out a logical reason as to why Phil just has an album mainly consisting of photos of Dan looking soft. It'd be more understandable if they were photos of Dan at his worst, at least then he could pretend he was using them all for blackmail. 

''I don't know. You just photograph really well.'' Phil murmurs, feeling like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. 

''I just photograph really well,'' Dan repeats back, sounding less than impressed. ''What does that even mean?''

Dan's still sat on him, which isn't at all helping because Phil can see every detail up close and he's reveling in it. He can see all the freckles he'd gained from their Florida adventure, can see the barest hint of stubble coming in from where they'd been lazing about for nearly a week. ''You're just pretty and I couldn't stop it because--yeah. Sorry. I'll stop. Promise.''

''I'm pretty.'' He repeats. And for the first time in a long time, Dan sounds a little taken aback, hint of nervousness inching its way into his tone. ''You think I'm pretty?''

''Yeah, Dan. I think and so does the rest of the world. Now can I please get up because my back isn't agreeing with this floor at all.'' He waits for Dan to make a well-timed joke about his age but it doesn't come. What does come is the soft press of lips against his own, the same nervousness there as was in his voice. He doesn't respond and he realises he's fucked up the second Dan starts to pull away. ''No! No, wait.'' He tugs him down a little too hard, a clashing of teeth was inevitable but he powers on through anyway. He's been waiting for so bloody long and he's going to get it right. 

It's gentle and right. Something new but familiar all at once. Dan kisses with a slight smile on his lips, with a hand curled into the hair at the nape of Phil's neck. ''I was hoping that pretty was code for wanting to kiss, otherwise I just really fucked up. Really, really misread this entire thing and really you're just an inspiring photographer using me as a muse.'' Dan chuckles, dimple deepening and Phil desperately wanted his phone back so he could take another photo. 

Phil shakes his head, rolls his eyes, fond as ever. ''Pretty definitely means I want to kiss you, and you've always been pretty and I've always wanted to kiss you.''

So that's exactly what Phil does.


End file.
